501
Barnabas decides that he must kill Adam because he is too violent and uncontrollable. Synopsis Teaser : Peaceful now, the great house of Collinwood does not know the strange drama being enacted on another part of the great estate: the drama which will spill over into their lives with horrifying results. For a monster is loose, a monster who has already tried to kill one man. And now in this Old House he is determined to end the life of the one person he has loved in his short life. Julia tries to stop Adam from killing Barnabas. Her soothing voice seems to calm him, and Adam drops Barnabas and runs out of the house. Act I Barnabas insists they have to go out and find Adam. Julia is against it. He is too dangerous. But Barnabas takes a rifle and goes out to look for him. Julia follows. In the woods, Adam is frightened and crying. Barnabas decides he must kill Adam. But Adam, hiding behind a tree, hears this. Act II Adam starts wandering around, repeating the word “kill”. He soon sees Collinwood in the distance. He approaches and peers into the window of the drawing room, seeing Carolyn and Elizabeth. They are having a discussion of Carolyn's attitude towards Tony Peterson. Elizabeth doesn't understand her attitude. Carolyn then asks Elizabeth what she knows of Cassandra, and Elizabeth admits she doesn't know much. Carolyn tells Elizabeth that Cassandra has made Tony fall in love with her. Adam has made his way to the front of the house and leans against the door and it opens and he stumbles inside. Carolyn, hearing the door open, goes to see what is going on, and she sees Adam, and screams. Act III Liz recognizes him as the mad man in the woods. She tries to call the police, but Adam knocks the phone from her hands. Carolyn clings to her mother, both frightened. Adam says the word “music”, and Carolyn goes into the drawing room to play a record. But it isn't the music Adam is used to, and he knocks over the record player. Elizabeth talks calmly to Adam, and he calms down. Carolyn tries to escape, but Adam grabs her. Elizabeth takes a letter opener to stab Adam, but Adam is too powerful. In the woods, Julia hears the screams from Collinwood, and she and Barnabas rush to the rescue. Barnabas demands Adam let Carolyn go, threatening to shoot him if he doesn't. But Adam runs out the door with Carolyn, followed by Barnabas. Act IV Julia goes to call the police. Elizabeth wonders why Barnabas had a gun. Julia says they were at the Old House and she heard a noise. They saw something out the window, and Barnabas took the gun to investigate. In the woods, Carolyn tries to escape from Adam, but she faints. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Robert Rodan as Adam Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 498. * Sets used this episode are the Old House drawing room, woods outside, and the Collinwood foyer and drawing room. Story * The song Carolyn plays for Adam is (Instrumentale) by Francis Lai. This translates to "A Man and a Woman (Instrumental)". Bloopers and continuity errors * At the end of Act I, Adam has a piece of wood that he’s supposed to break as he yells, “Kill! KILL!” The sound effect of the wood breaking plays before he’s actually broken it. * When Carolyn and Elizabeth are arguing by the window, Nancy Barrett accidentally says Joan Bennett's line, "Don't believe everything you see, Carolyn." (This is neither an accident nor a blooper. Carolyn was mocking her mother when she said the line.) * Julia goes into the drawing room to call the police, yet Grayson Hall clearly waits to pick up the phone until Elizabeth enters the shot. * The phone in the foyer is off the hook, so when Julia picks up the phone in the drawing room, there would be no dial tone so she wouldn't be able to call the police. On her way into the drawing room, Grayson Hall actually looks down at the receiver on the floor. You'd think she would just hang it up and make the call from the foyer. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 501 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 501 - Say My Name The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 501Category:Dark Shadows episodes